


Recovery & Demons

by SereintyNow



Series: The Sniper Quiet  & The Rookie [6]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Challenges, Crying, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Love, Pain, Past, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Doubt, Smut, Thinking, Violence, War, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereintyNow/pseuds/SereintyNow
Relationships: Quiet (Metal Gear)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Sniper Quiet  & The Rookie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Recovery & Demons

The helicopter swiftly landed at the medical platform calling medics ahead of time as Quiet lifted up Serenity and opened the door stepping down from the helicopter placing her on the stretcher watching them place an oxygen mask on her taking her to the Hospital.

“Great work out there we got a little worried there about extraction..things here got hectic,bringing in Metal Gear then gathering the soldiers that were involved in Serenity’s capture,we’ve placed them in captivity for now” Big Boss approached Quiet along with Ocelot.

“You should get yourself cleaned up and take some rest. You look exhausted I’ll see Serenity once she’s up to it” He spoke with a smile of approval as Quiet nodded walking back to her cell leaving traces of mud behind her.

Entering the cell a wave of emptiness overcame her,glancing over the corner she assumed Serenity sat there like the first day she arrived.

It was just her lonesome self.

Turning on the faucets she scrubbed herself washing away the mud and dirt,hurrying so she can visit visit her love.

The shower was quick and didn't even care if a spot was missed or her hair was disheveled,removing the other boot she quickly made her way to the hospital peering in different rooms getting confused looks from others,who seemed busy today with different soldiers hurt from battles.

Quiet was about to enter the surgery part of the facility but got stopped as soon as the doors pressed opened”Sorry only official personnel are allowed in that area are-oh your with that Serenity girl? She’s being looked over getting scans, has a little fever so we’ll keep her overnight but you can stay in her room,it’s right this way” a nurse gestured her away from surgery section as Quiet went into the empty room with a chair,small bathroom and a Bible placed by the window”She should be out soon,take a seat” the nurse smiled as Quiet sat down watching the lady leave.

It seemed like eternity waiting,the clock on the wall kept ticking occasionally seeing people pass by the opened door,fixing her hair a bit from being messy to slightly less messy.

“Turn right in here” a doctor directed the nurses pushing the bandaged unconscious bedridden rookie in the middle of the room against the wall having an IV stand right by her”She’s doing okay,fractured ribs,bruises on her body and a mild fever,we also noticed her..screaming while unconscious we tried to wake her but nothing my guess is she’s suffering from trauma,night stay stay here and we’ll see about letting her out” the doctor explained leaving the room while Quiet nodded moving closer to Serenity.

Seeing her like this was heartbreaking,someone so cheerful didn’t deserve this,I should have stuck by her then none of this could have happened.

Quiet was overwhelmed with guilt,anger and sadness she was covered in bandages,stitches her left eye was purple,reaching to grab her hand to hold it she moved to give a kiss on the cheek grabbing the chair to sit closer.

“By the way I’ll send her clothes with her once she gets back to her quarters..sorry I didn’t mean to butt in but you're just so protective,it's adorable” the nurse smiled closing the door.

The sniper felt consumed by tiredness,slowly resting her head on the bed the woman drifted off to sleep quickly holding Serenity’s hand.

A loud knock was heard on the door,slowly getting up she looked over to the door watching it slide open.

“Hello Quiet have you forgotten about me?” A woman stepped from the shadows aiming a gun at Serenity.

“Stop! Don’t-“ before Quiet finished she saw the muzzle flash,quickly looking at Serenity to see blood seeping through the white sheets.

“You won’t be able to protect anyone...your life was always meant to be alone,a killer” the woman disappeared out of thin air.

Quiet gasped waking up from the nightmare her heart pounding looking over at Serenity seeing her still asleep.

“Fuck...” that feeling never happened before of course she’s had bad dreams but never disturbed like this.

Rubbing her eyes it was probably best to avoid sleeping for now,only two hours passed still only mid day the rest of the hours were spent in the room looking at Serenity.

Looking closely Serenity’s eyes fluttered open,trying to get her bearings straight.

“Ugh..” Serenity groaned looking directly up at the white ceiling feeling parched slowly moving her head to the right noticing Quiet with a smile emerging on her face.

Blinking a few times Serenity tried to speak only getting a few mumbles out,Quiet moved closer to hear what she had to say.

“You have such..a beautiful smile” whispering into her ear Quiet wanted to jump all over and pepper her all over with kisses but it wasn’t a good idea now so instead she gave her a kiss on the nose.

Her whole body felt sore along with some stinging pain in her ribs if she moved a certain way “Can you give me some water?” Asking trying to sit upwards Quiet looked around to move the bed in an upright position ”Oh there it is' ' she noticed the button was on the side she pressed it making the bed prop up as she went into the bathroom and grabbed a paper cup filling it up with cool water.

Handing it over Serenity downed the entire cup feeling refreshed but something bugged Quiet,she seemed spooked constantly looking at the door and nothing ever scares her “Hey, are you okay? Seem a little on edge” it was a little easier to talk now that water sure did wonders.

Quiet nodded yes trying to avoid the subject she wanted to focus on Serenity at the moment “We should talk...I was told some stuff by your commanding officer you may want to hear.I want you to be open to me okay? It’s not just me going through this trauma” reassuring her that Serenity will always be there even if Quiet had to write a book about her thoughts she was willing to help.

A knock was heard at the door which made Quiet tense,standing up she slowly walked over to the door as Serenity watched the paranoid woman slowly make her approach and opened the door being greeted by Ocelot.

“Oh hello”greeted the sniper. He also noticed something different,taking a glance at Serenity he was happy to see her up”Good to see you both,may I come in?” Politely asking he always kept a gentlemen posture around everyone he never wanted to be a figure that would intimidate.

Quiet stepped aside looking down the hallway and closed the door immediately “How are you holding up? When we saw you arrive it worried all of us,I’m glad Quiet got you outta there” he stepped on over to sit by Serenity,Spurs making loud clanking noises every steep.

“I’m okay, just really sore..mostly shaken up” Serenity responded with a gloomy tone.

“Good,I was wondering if you were up talking about your encounter. If it's to soon then we’ll discuss it another time I don’t want to overload you with too many questions” sitting back in his chair he crossed his arms looking at the rookie.

“Okay..sure what do you wanna know?” At first she felt unsure where the questions were going to lead a bit nervous if he brought up her torture and the methods used.

“Well I talked to your captors. They were surprised it was Ciphers agents planning that meet up,thankfully they didn’t rat us out but looking at Quiet's iDroid we know the location of it,how big was that base? We only got some idea in the map” he questioned being astounded with the discovery of a Cipher base.

“Pretty massive from what I managed to see...soldiers everywhere,watchtowers and AA turrets.I think it leads to an underground bass because of these giant hanger doors that were closing,prisoners kept in cages” trying to remember in the cold rain and bright lights that shinned done she could remember bits and pieces of it.

“I see we’ll keep that in mind and who did this to you? Just a random solider?

“No it was...a woman..turned out to be Quiet's..commander when she was with Cipher, her name is Harlow..that woman is a monster,I don’t want to talk details...she really pushed me over my limit” trying to forget the pictures that were shown every reminder of it out her on the brink of crying.

“Oh? Really? I’ll try to get more intel on her I won’t press you anymore but I assume she wants Quiet?” He noticed the demeanor change trying to shift away.

“Yes...she wants her dead and some other stuff got mentioned but I wanted Quiet to talk about that in private” The sniper looked down at the floor closing her eyes.

“Okay that’s all I wanted to know,if we can start wiping Cipher from the map it’s best to start there...I’ll be on my way you two look like there’s a discussion that needs to happen” standing up he nodded exiting the room.

“Come, sit by me” Serenity scooted over to make room on the bed and extended a hand out to her.

Quiet thought for a moment slowly taking the hand and sat on the soft bed looking back at her.

“So..Harlow told me about you..I’m sorry that she took away from your parents so young,forced into that organization like that, she’s so heartless” Serenity looked deeply in her eyes caressing the woman’s cheek slowly.

Quiet thought back to the grueling training she went through having to use a gun at the age of eight it started to surface more bad memories.

“Please write to me if anything troubles you...I think you might have bottled up all those emotions and put them away,I’ll always be here I promise” Serenity spoke sincerely noticing the sniper had teary eyes. 

The sniper felt overwhelmed with all the memories she buried,remembering the assassinations,it felt so numbing after the first dozen kills she didn’t feel anything for them,some of the targets weren’t bad people most of them were normal people who knew too much of Ciphers secrets and some were just groups that threatened Ciphers power.

Serenity noticed the discomfort in Quiet's facial expression,turning away she kept wiping any tears that appeared “Hey you don’t have to hide from me..it’s natural to cry” the rookie placed her hand on her shoulder giving comfort.

When Quiet expressed any kind of emotion with Cipher it was always shut down by others “Emotions are the weak” they kept saying so whenever she had to cry she sat in her room alone in the dark,no one there to offer a hug,eventually feelings were put to the side so it wouldn’t interfere with duty,Serenity reaching out was something different she wanted to run out of the room to be somewhere else so no one could see her.

Quiet slowly turned around having red watery eyes,laying gently by Serenity they both started at each of snuggling up as Quiet nuzzled up against her shoulder shutting her eyes the sniper felt a sense of calmness,being held she ended up falling asleep.

Serenity didn’t mind being crowded in the small hospital bed the moment couldn’t be ruined,the rookie pressed her lips on the forehead planting a kiss,holding her and made sure she was being loved.

Eventually Serenity fell asleep as well both of them cuddled up together,Quiet slept peacefully nor experiencing any nightmares it was a huge relief that she was able to express her emotions to someone.

Morning arrived it was an overcast today with a slight chance of rain.Serenity woke up from talking voices in the hallway,must be busy for the hospital this morning,feeling Quiet still asleep she was wrapped around her waist feeling slight discomfort having the sniper press against up her ribs.

Quiet opened her eyes,the first sight of Serenity brought a smile,yawning she pecked her on the cheek with a kiss”Good morning,you looked so peaceful sleeping I didn’t want you to wake you” moving a strand of hair away from her eyes.

The sniper pressed her soft lips against Serenity lips,both engaged in a long kiss showing each other how much they missed one another, it deepened more so much so that the rookie slowly united Quiets top from the front watching them burst through while she smirked.

Quiet couldn’t get to wild due to Serenity’s injuries it was best to to go with her pace this time,the kiss continued each licking the inside of each other’s mouths the sniper lightly bit Serenity’s bottom lip pulling back on it a bit,feeling her hand tug down the leggings she went ahead pulling them off then removed the bikini bottoms.

Serenity took a good look at the woman’s naked body, the sight of that made her increasingly horny placing hands on Quiet's breasts, squeezing them letting a moan slip out.

Knock knock knock 

“Hello! Breakfast is ready!” A womanly voice was heard on the outside of the room with a chippy tone.

“Fuck....one second!” Quiet got out the bed trying to get dressed quickly as possible “Oh dear excuse me! I’ll get out the way” the nurse opened the door and on instinct Quiet turned invisible halfway naked and stood out of the way.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to barge in but a patient was being moved down the hallway and I was getting in the way, really wished they’d make the halls bigger” stepping inside the nurse placed the food tray on a stand that was sitting in the corner then moved it infront of Serenity.

“Here you are! How are you feeling today?She asked with a bright smile.

“Better..a little sore but think I’ll manage” Serenity spoke trying to spot Quiet.

“That’s good I hope-oh what’s this? Her eyes caught the bikini top laying in the bed,picking it up she looked at Serenity with a face full of questions.

“Oh...well that’s actually mine..I wanted to be more comfortable” Serenity quickly scavenged any excuse she can think of along with a smile.

“I thought that woman was here with you, Quiet isn’t this hers? You two have been the talk around the base,best friends now right?” The nurse placed the bikini back,straightening out the untucked sheet.

“She’s actually in the shower right before you came in..kinda made her jump” Serenity was still unsure if people were uncool with them being together but didn’t want to throw Quiet under the bus and say they were just “Friends”.

“Actually...not best friends, she’s my girlfriend now” saying with full confidence she didn’t care about anyone’s opinion of them being together.

“Oh? That’s so sweet I’m happy to hear about that,I won’t disturb you two anymore then, have a good morning the doctor will come by soon” she waved happily leaving the room as the door shut behind her.

Emerging from the invisible state,Quiet had a large toothy smile after hearing Serenity speak,she expected to be called a friend deep down but hearing “girlfriend” brought joy like nothing else experienced.

Quiet quickly walked up to hug Serenity,embracing lightly “I love you too...couldn’t just hide like that” speaking into her ear the sniper pulled back to get properly dressed this time letting the woman enjoy her breakfast as she took a seat by the bed.

The breakfast consisted of eggs,sausage and side of toast along with orange juice,it wasn’t as good as the cafeteria food. These meals were made in the medical platform; it was more convenient to have everything close by.

After eating everything off the plate Serenity was satisfied it’s been at least a full day since ate anything else so the food quality didn’t matter as much.

A knock was heard on the door”Come in” Serenity spoke out as the doctor and Ocelot stepped in “Good to see you up and eating,how’s the day treating you?” Ocelot polity spoke standing in front of the bed “Better...sore hear and there but I’m okay a bit difficulty for sudden movements” That’ll be normal for a few days,I’ve thought it over and you should be fine going back to your quarters as long as someone can keep checking up on you” the well dressed doctor looked at his check board going down the list.

“Well I have Quiet with me,she’s done a good job watching over me” Serenity glanced over at her with a smile.

“That’s good, once you're all healthy I wanted you both to lead the strike in that Cipher base,Lieutenant” Ocelot proudly spoke, giving her a new rank.

“Oh? Thanks but I have to admit something...going back...there...scares me a bit the stuff I went through..Harlow is a monster I’m afraid something like that will happen to me..like the way my friends were killed,she ordered that attack on us if it wasn’t for Big Boss I’d be dead, while I was there I was forcefully reminded of them,again I’m sorry to disappoint but I need time” Serenity’s voice changed speaking even her expressions changed,Quiet noticed the change as well.

“No,no I understand completely I don’t want you to be pushed in something you aren’t comfortable with,the rebels there are still attacking them so Cipher wouldn’t be able to escape but times ticking,we can go without out you I just think it’ll be great for you to lead a strike team” Ocelot was a little disappointed not in the woman’s situation but the chance for her to be a leader.

“Thank you understanding if you’d allow me I’d like some time to collect myself...I’ll be back out there it’s just now I’m not in the right mindset, especially going back to Afghanistan" Nervously thinking about that place again.

“Speaking about Afghanistan I was really interested in that mission,I know you were going to write a briefing but...unforeseen circumstances happened,how did that go?” Crossing his arms he was really interested about the first time performance with Quiet.

“Honestly..she did a fantastic job out there but as for me...I didn’t so well...when we approached the landing zone I started thinking back,snapped out of it then we our objective was complete that’s when I had a breakdown,everything around me changed...saw my dead friends if it wasn’t for Quiet I’d be dead from those tanks taking that route” Thinking back she really got lucky that day,didn’t expect to have a panic attack.

“Oh? I’m sorry that happened to you, hearing that makes me glad we put Quiet of that mission” Ocelot felt kinda bad,did he rush her too much? Couldn’t think about "the what if" she was in good hands and that’s what mattered.

“Say that you requested sleeping pills few days you were brought here,did you have troubles sleeping?” The doctor turned the page looking at her medical records.

“Yeah..I’d wake up in a cold sweat at night from nightmares but over time they felt like it passed but recently...a lot of stuff has been dug up that’s why I want a small break” Serenity explained remembering the nights she laid there awake.

“If you need anything contact the nurses,they’ll give any aid and I would definitely recommend a break for yourself psyche comes first while in the battlefield” the doctor looked at Ocelot giving a slight nod “I’ll call in one of the nurses to move you be right back” the Doctor said leaving the room.

“He’s right,just take it easy for the time being we’ll talk again soon,okay?” Ocelot left the room as well.

“Fuck....he probably thinks I’m a failure I don’t deserve a permotion, I just got lucky on my first mission,everything after that was downhill” Serenity leaned back knowing she failed the purpose of Diamond Dogs,day one she always egar go help but now it felt like it backed fired.

Quiet frowned hearing her speak,in her eyes she wasn’t a failure she overcame a lot of challenging obstacles.

Reaching out Quiet held her hand,both of them looked in each other’s eyes,Serenity knew guessed what she was thinking,up beat comments and support even that slight smile felt warming but thought immediately went back to failure.

“Alright we’re ready to move you! The nurse came in as a few others waited outside in the hallway,removing the IV from her arm she pulled the bed away from the wall,moving her out of the room then out of the building placing the new lieutenant on a wheelchair.

Following Quiet was happy she was out,they had placed Serenity securely in the back of a jeep folding the wheelchair up.The sniper out ran them to the crew quarters waiting patiently.

Arriving at the platform the nurses carried the woman upstairs into her room where they sat her on the couch along with Quiet bringing in the wheelchair.

“And here you are,have a good day and call if you need anything” the male nurse spoke leaving the room.

Serenity sat on the comfy couch,staring blankly at the TV.

Quiet placed the wheelchair against the wall turning around to see the emotionless woman,concerned she sat beside her wrapping her arm around the woman.

“Hm?” Serenity turned towards her hearing that little sound”Oh sorry...just thinking about stuff nothing important at the moment” Quiet quickly stood up going to the kitchen table grabbing a pen and notepad,sitting back down she began to write.

“Talk with me,about yesterday and today,anything..you went through hell,Harlow is a sadistic human being that I’ve experienced too much of in the past,when you said she was there I was surprised you were still alive” Quiet handed off the notepad as Serenity began to read it.

“I don’t really want to get into details just yet...I’m trying to get over what happened but yes she dragged me through hell and back,the amount of pain she caused was unbearable part of me wants to rip her fucking head off and the other is deafly afraid to face her...what if I fail then she captures me? But I’ll probably end up breaking down...that’s how it usually goes..I’m so worthless” Serenity pouted having a distaste for herself.

“You are not worthless,you overcame so many challenges put forth I find you an inspiration for me,just passing by others they say how tough you’ve become”Quiet wrote again handing it over.

“Well glad someone see’s the worth in me...but you’re much better than me in everywhere ,those abilities all that strength the shit you don’t take from others must be awesome.” Glaring at the woman she could name much more stuff about her.

Quiet nodded no in disagreement going back to writing “I’m not perfect,I don’t know what it feels like to be surrounded by family,to have a pet of any kind,I looked at your pictures seemed so happy with Penelope I never had that with Cipher,no birthday,Christmas celebration just me alone in my room I don’t know my parents name” Quiet had to pause for a few moments getting ready to write the next parts.

“Harlow would hit me as a child even till I grew up. Guns were aimed at me,constantly in pain crying in my room so no one would see me till finally I became used to it” She struggled to write some of those words looking at Serenity she handed it off.

Serenity read each line feeling bad for the sniper “Fuck...I’m sorry...when you first stepped on this base I could just look and see that something was missing that’s why I always hung out with you, showed compassion” Serenity grabbed her hand holding it”Damn it I hope it’s in my pocket still,help me up to my room hopefully the nurse put my prison clothes somewhere” Serenity just remembered the picture of Quiets parents she snuck in.

The sniper helped the woman up from the couch going into the bedroom.

The clothes were on the floor having some blood on it. She asked Quiet to grab the pants and lent them to Serenity as they sat on the bed.

Searching through the pocket feeling the pictures inside “Oh...fuck” she mumbled pulling them out to see the graphic photographs her mind was jumping to many thoughts up until this point she completely forgot about them.

Quiets eyes widen full off shock seeing the gruesome pictures even she didn’t see this much gore gore before,noticing Serenity’s stunned reaction she quickly snatched them away throwing them in the trash can”Wait...there’s a..” damn it not now Serenity thought breathing heavy trying to focus on something else, she could care less with the attack appeared later but Quiet needed to see that picture.

The sniper leaned Serenity back on the bed cuddling up against her to calm the shaking woman down.

Trying to get away from the terrible images she turned to look at Quiet to focus on pushing to get calm.

“Okay...okay..pictures from Harlow but there’s something else in there,look through them...you’ll see the one” taking a deep breath sitting up.

Quiet was curious what else could be in those awful pictures? They’ll be burned once she takes a look at the picture,standing up she searched through the trash.

Tearing up the graphic ones she lifted up the last one noticing the parents holding a baby,the mother looked very similar to Quiet and the father had those green eyes,the edges at some stained blood on it,sitting back on the bed she quickly looked at Serenity.

“Those are your parents,she had that with the others but it fell from the pile she was so busy tormenting me I took it..sorry about the blood” Serenity scooted over closer watching the woman’s expressions.

She couldn’t believe this,an actual picture of her own parents looked so beautiful. The father had short brown hair standing tall over her mother,she had long black hair that looked so shiny,seeing this actually made her cry.

Serenity watched as tears fell down on the picture,some of them even absorbed into the skin,seeing her like this made her feel happy knowing that she can express her emotions without any worry.

Quiet stared at it for a good while almost in a trance,what was she thinking about? Serenity wondered putting her head on her shoulder.

The sniper turned to face Serenity,tears down her cheeks. She was grateful the picture was held onto even in her condition she managed to grab it.Quiet kissed her on the lips as thanks being embraced.

“You’re welcome, I had a thought,to put that in my photobook” Serenity pulled away from her soft lips opening up her dresser “Hey my photo album is gone I swear I put here” Serenity panicked a bit looking through the drawer.Quiet snapped and realizex she didn’t put it back,getting up she collected the graphic pictures ripping them apart then trashed the tiny peices back in,walking to the living room near the couch to grab the photo album and picture of Serenity coming back with them.

“Oh you got them, did you look over them while I was gone?” She asked, knowing Quiet missed her getting a nod back”I was thinking this should be our photo book, maybe place one of your parents here?” She suggested opening it up to the second page placing the photo of her parents in a spot then the one of herself holding the rifle”Hows this?” She asked as Quiet happily smiled and nodded putting in a empty spot.

“I can’t wait to add more, maybe we can start soon” she smiled closing the book then placing it back in the dresser.

Letting out a yawn she felt kinda tired even though it was the middle of the day still”Hey do you mind if I went to sleep?” She asked, laying down on the bed as the sniper happily laid next to her.

Both fell asleep in each other’s arms fairly quickly slumbering through most of the day.

Serenity woke up hours later feeling Quiets arm wrapped around her waist,looking at the clock it was about two in the morning,slowly sitting up quietly her body ached a bit,letting out a yawn she wasn’t sure what to do this late, the base was brightly lite still at this hour taking a peak through the porthole.

Standing up Serenity walked slowly in the darkness with some help from the outside. She stepped in the bathroom turning on the lights,pulling off her white shirt and pajama pants. It hurt like hell removing them but she didn’t want to awaken Quiet for this.

Finally getting naked she looked at herself in the mirror pulling off wrapped bandages around her body to see her bruised,newly scarred body letting out a sigh the woman walked into the shower turning it on as a steady stream of water hit her.

It felt quite refreshing being able to wash up,a bit hard to maneuver,turning around so the water could hit her back it felt a bit stinging,moving back around she step forwards a bit to grab a bar of soap but that’s when her leg became off balanced causing her to fall forwards into the wall slamming into the wet ground.

“FUCK” she cried out as Quiet immediately jumped out from the bed,immediately heading to the bathroom,quickly dashing to help Serenity up off the ground”Sorry I didn’t want to wake you,I thought maybe I could do it my self” holding her ribs she felt like a horse kicked her.

Exiting the shower Quiet grabbed a towel to dry her off while Serenity sat on the sink “I’m trying not to be much of a burden,first the ambush,my panic attack in Afghanistan now this,how can I be a Diamond Dog if I can’t even help myself?” She questioned whether she was capable anymore.

Quiet disagreed,she finished drying then started on herself swiftly using the towel to get dry then reached over to grab the hanging robe from the door covering Serenity up then took Serenity to the living both sitting on the couch.

The sniper grabbed the notepad and pen writing”Don't ever think that we both have our inner demons and eventually surface,I agree that we should attack that base but I won’t go without you,think about it whatever decision it is I’ll be there” she wrote handing it off.

“Okay...I’ll ponder on it..thanks for being here with me,I think I should try to sleep again,care to join again?” She asked but Quiet wasn’t done just yet there had to be one more thing mentioned.

She wrote,a bit nervous on this subject but nevertheless she wrote it out giving it over as Serenity read it “I have something to tell you,under the circumstances I was brought here XOF implanted me with these vocal cord parasites,I was suppose to speak English here to infect everyone here but when I met you that all changed,I can’t unleash that so I chose not to speak” it read stunning the woman “Oh shit...” she gulped after reading it”I..wow this is huge,like a carrier for that? Is there a way to cure it? Get rid of them? Are you in pain?” She had way more questions but kept it to a minimum.

“No they don’t hurt me as for a cure I don’t know,please don’t tell anyone I’m just beginning to get on everyone’s good graces if they hear about this they might try to do something,not even to the medical team” she pleaded on the paper “I swear I won’t tell anyone..well if that base is a possible home maybe they could have a cure?” She guessed as Quiet shrugged “Harlow might know but thank you for trusting me with that..secret is safe with me” she reassured her as both women headed back to bed.

Serenity didn't sleep right away she was worried about these parasites what if they were slowing killing?Awful thoughts kept coming up but after awhile she went to sleep trying not to think about it.


End file.
